


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: A mostly fluff, slice of life drabble collection starring Harry and Hermione. All chapters based/inspired by sentence writing prompts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 125
Kudos: 172





	1. there's enough room for the both of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> I decided to challenge myself by writing a new drabble collection/series based on sentence prompts which you can find [here](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> Today's Prompt: #57 - There's enough room for the both of us

Harry and Hermione stared at the lone double bed. She walked into the hotel room, dropping her purse on the TV stand. She proceeded toward the bed, flopping ungracefully on top. She turned onto her side.  **“There’s enough room for the both of us.”**

Harry kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, and threw it and his suit jacket aside. He crawled onto the bed, laying down beside her, taking note of the edge. “Are you going to keep your dress on?”

Hermione wrapped his arm around her waist. “Shh. Sleep.”

He breathed in her perfume. “What about your shoes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can also find me on:  
> [tumblr](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/)  
> [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1596664/)


	2. happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today's prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #60 'happy birthday'

“I’ve been practicing for weeks.” Hermione set the snitch-shaped cake on the table. “I finally got used to the fondant. I-I think it turned out pretty good.”

Harry’s gaze finally reached her eyes. The bustle of the party was muted. He barely registered the laughter and yells behind him. 

“ **Happy Birthday** ,” she said. 

He walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Harry?” her arms came around his shoulders. 

He tucked his face in the crook of her neck. “Thank you.”

She tightened her hold around his shoulders. “Don’t thank me yet. We haven’t tasted it yet.” 


	3. don't worry about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #31 don't worry about me

Harry buttoned up her coat. He set the violet knitted scar around her neck. **“Don’t worry about me.”** He kissed her forehead. “This is the opportunity of a lifetime and I don’t want you to miss it because you’re worried I’m going to starve.”

Hermione chuckled and knotted her scarf. 

“I won’t starve,” he muttered. “I promise.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m going to miss you though.”

“I’ll call you every night,” she shifted to her tip-toes and kissed his jaw. 

“I can’t wait.” He set his hand on her cheek and lowered his mouth to hers. 


	4. you can tell me anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #90 'You can tell me anything'

Harry noticed how quiet Hermione was. After the lights from the fireworks show dimmed and the smoke cleared, she had tucked herself into his side. 

**“You can tell me anything.”** He rubbed the side of her arm. 

“Anything?” She whispered. 

“Anything. Always.”

Her head rested on his chest, stray baby hairs tickled his chin. 

“I got accepted to the curse-breaking institute.”

He sat up abruptly. “Of course you did! I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s in France.” She sat up as well, hands clutched in her lap. 

He reached out and unclasped her hands. “I’ve always wanted to visit France.”


	5. i made this for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #40 "I made this for you"

Harry ran his fingers over the soft knit. Hermione’s knitting skills had improved since she started to learn years ago. 

**“I made this for you,”** she said softly. 

He placed the dark blue scar around his neck. “Thank you. I love it.”

She knotted the scarf around his throat. “It’s not cheesy?”

He clasped her hands and pulled them beneath his coat. “Nothing you give me is ever cheesy.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He smiled, feeling her hands on his back and the way her fingers clutched his shirt. 

“What will you make next?”

“It’s a surprise.” 


	6. are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #51. 'Are you sure?'

“I can go with you.” Hermione pulled on the end of her blouse. 

“I need to do this myself,” he kissed her cheek.

She crossed her arms over her chest.  **“Are you sure?”**

Harry laughed under his breath. “Hermione, I can’t bring you with me while I’m asking your parents for your hand in marriage.”

Her cheeks pinkened but she rolled her eyes. “It’s archaic.”

“Definitely. But, I still want their blessing. I respect them and you too much.” He took her hands in his. “Besides, they love me.”

Her giggle made him smile. 

“After, we’ll go out for dinner.” 


	7. no, no it's my treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #3 'no, no it's my treat'
> 
> Just want to say thank you for the kudos and comments! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying these drabbles :)

“I’ve never had their lava cakes,” Hermione’s eyes moved over the stand of sweets. 

“Would you like to try one?” Harry walked up to the clerk and asked for two. 

“Harry, you don’t have to -”

**“No, no, it’s my treat.”** He took the offered lava cakes and handed one to her. “You’ll like it. Promise.” 

He led her away from the sweet stall and away from the main street. 

“Thanks, Harry.” 

Harry’s gaze fell to her mouth and the pink tongue that darted out to lick the chocolate off her lips. 

He licked his lips unconsciously. “What do you think?” 


	8. sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #81. "Sweet dreams"

“You’re the best, Mai.” Harry nestled further into the bed. He sighed feeling the cold press of her hand on his forehead. He leaned into her touch. 

“You’ve taken your medicine and now just rest, alright?”

“I will. Promise.” He shut his eyes and groaned. His eyes ached. 

“Good.” He felt her lean over him, placing a kiss on his cheek.  **“Sweet dreams.”** She ran her fingers through his hair. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He relaxed against the pillow. Being sick was not ideal. But, Hermione was here and somehow being sick didn’t feel all too bad. 


	9. i'll still be here when you're ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #79 "I'll still be here when you're ready"

Harry rubbed his hands up and down her arms.  **“I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”** He kissed her temple. “There’s no rush.” 

“What if…” Hermione’s voice trailed away. 

“We’ll take it one day at a time, love.” 

She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, hiding her face in his chest. “Why are you so good with me?”

He caressed the back of her head, soft strands of hair slipping through his fingers. “You deserve the world, Hermione. I’m just here to ensure that.” 

She shifted on her tiptoes and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Thank you.” 


	10. can i kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #37 "Can I kiss you?"

Harry and Hermione walked back to Hogwarts Castle, their feet crunching down the snow-lined path. They were in no hurry, despite the frigid wind that bit at their exposed skin and the sudden appearance of soft flurries of snow. 

“Hermione?” He guided her off the trail and beneath a tall pine. He ungloved his hands. 

“Yes?” She peered up at him, nose and cheeks pink from the cold. 

“I had a really good time.”

She smiled. “Me too.”

He gulped. He reached out and traced her cheek with his thumb.  **“Can I kiss you?”**

She took a deep breath. “Yes.” 


	11. i was just thinking about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #75 "I was just thinking about you"

“What’s this about?” Hermione leaned against the front of her desk. 

Harry shrugged, appearing as nonchalant as possible.  **“I was just thinking about you.”** He walked up and handed her a hot to-go cup. “Thought I’d bring you that green drink you like.”

Her eyes lit up. “A matcha latte?” She took a sip. “Oh, it’s so good.”

“Yeah?” Harry stepped forward, his gaze lingered on her mouth. 

“Do you want to taste?”

He swallowed hard. “It’s not really my kind of drink.” 

“Oh?” She set it aside. “I was going to kiss you but if that’s how you feel.” 


	12. come here let me fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) #4 Come here let me fix it

**“Come here let me fix it.”** Hermione tugged on his tie. “Honestly, how could you not know how? These were standard part of our uniforms.”

Harry simply shrugged. “I used a charm. I don’t want to risk it here.”

Here being Hermione’s cousin’s wedding, which Hermione had invited Harry to as her plus-one. 

“Your hands are soft,” he murmured and smiled inwardly at the flush of her cheeks. 

“Thank you.” She trailed her hand down his chest, smoothing out his tie in the process. 

“How do I look?” He stood tall. 

“Dashing.”

He grinned and pecked her on the cheek. 


	13. i'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 23\. 'I'll Wait'

“Harry, sorry. You go on ahead. I want to ask Prof. Snape something.” 

Harry nodded.  **“I’ll wait.”**

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, probably checking to see who lingered in the class and corridor. 

Harry pushed her toward the front of the room. “It’s fine. Go before Snape runs away to his office.” 

“Professor Snape,” Hermione said. 

Harry took her book bag and walked out of the room, listening as Hermione began to tentatively ask Snape about the potion they went over in class. 

“Harry, you coming?” Ron slipped his robes back on.

Harry shook his head. “I’m waiting for Hermione.” 


	14. what do you want to watch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 45\. 'What do you want to watch?"

**“What do you want to watch?”** Hermione slipped her arm around Harry’s and looked at the food on the menu. 

“You can pick something,” he offered, his eyes set on the time tables hanging above them. 

She shook her head. “I picked last time, remember?”

Harry shifted. “Should we watch that elephant documentary?”

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. “I said you can pick.”

He laughed under his breath. “Alright, then the zombie one.” 

She sputtered. 

He moved forward to buy their tickets. 

She squeezed his arm. “If we’re going to watch the zombie movie, I’d like some popcorn.”


	15. we'll figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 36\. 'We'll figure it out'

“What am I going to do?” Hermione fell into the grubby armchair. 

Harry knelt before her, pulling her hands away from her face. **“We’ll figure it out.”**

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. “But, what if it doesn’t work? Harry, what will I do? I’ll be all alone.” 

“You are not alone.” He rested her hands over his heart. “You have me and you always will.” 

He kissed the inside of her wrist, kissed her fingertips. “But, we can do this. It’s not hopeless. I can’t and won’t think it’s hopeless. I have faith.” 

She sniffed. “Thank you, Harry.” 


	16. the key is under the mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 84\. 'The key is under the mat'

Hermione watched Harry flounder, unable, or perhaps unwilling to reach out and ask someone for help, especially for something as simple as a roof over his head. 

She walked up to him and felt relieved when he smiled.  **“The key is under the mat,”** she told him.

His eyes widened but shook his head. “It’s okay, I’ll just book a hotel room.” 

“Save yourself the money and hassle. Just crash at my place. Crookshanks won’t even mind.” 

He laughed under his breath. “Yes, of course, Crookshanks.” 

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. “Stay over. I’ll bring take-out.” 


	17. close your eyes and hold out your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 33\. 'Close your eyes and hold out your hands'

**“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”** Harry’s feet bumped into Hermione’s. 

She narrowed her eyes. 

He grinned. “It’s nothing bad.” 

She licked her lips. “I don’t know.” 

He set his hand on her waist. “Trust me.” 

She sighed but slowly closed her eyes and held out her hand. 

He traced a circle on her open palm. “No peeking.” 

She bit back a smile but tapped her foot. “I’m not.” 

Harry slipped the small item out of his pocket and placed it on her hand. “Open your eyes.” 

“Really? A coco bar!” 

Harry shrugged. “You said you wanted one.” 


	18. go back to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 41\. 'Go back to sleep'

Hermione stared at the dark expanse of their bedroom, practically pitch black thanks to the curtains Harry put up. 

She stretched her legs and shifted slightly on to her belly, hoping Harry was in too deep a sleep to wake. 

**“Go back to sleep,”** he muttered.

She jumped. “You’re awake?” 

His arm slowly came around her waist. “How can I sleep when you’re thinking so loudly?” 

“What?” She squeaked. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

He nestled closer, his nose resting against her shoulder. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine. Now, sleep. We’ll need our rest so we can tackle tomorrow.” 


	19. i made reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 54\. I made reservations

“Did you have any plans for your birthday?” Harry tucked his shirt into his pants. 

He missed the hurt expression flash across Hermione’s face. 

“I want to do something.”

“Me too,” Harry holstered his wand. **“I made reservations.”**

She blinked. “Where?” 

“At Atlas, but I can cancel it if you’d rather do or eat somewhere else.” 

“You were actually able to get a reservation?” 

He ran his fingers through his hair. “They’re strict about their reservation policy. They open them a month at a time and they fill up fast -”

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 


	20. we can share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 74\. 'We can share'

Harry watched her and wondered whether she would speak up or not. He shook his container of caramel popcorn and bit back a grin at the sight of her eying his snack so seriously. She had looked between him and the popcorn stand for a few minutes. He noted the indecision in her eyes. 

**“We can share.”** He held out his popcorn. 

Hermione blushed. 

The light dusting of pink made his heart race. 

“I’m not in the habit of eating sweets,” she said. 

“I know. Have you tried these before?” 

She nodded, picking up a few. “And they’re so delicious.” 


	21. i hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 91\. "I hope you like it"

Harry undid the knot at his waist and slipped the apron off and over his head. 

“It smells delicious,” Hermione dropped her blazer and bag over the sofa and kicked off her heels. 

**“I hope you like it.”** He poured out two glasses of wine. “I tried a different recipe.” 

Hermione met him by the table, leaned up, and kissed his cheek. “You made it so I know it will be good.” 

Harry handed her a glass. “Sit down and relax. I know you had a hectic day.”

She took a long sip of her wine. “You have no idea.” 


	22. i saved you a seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 87\. "I saved you a seat"

Harry waved his hand over his head. Hermione’s gaze roamed over the crowd before landing on him. She gave a slight wave and hurried toward him. 

She walked carefully, taking care to not step on any toes. 

Harry stood.  **“I saved you a seat,”** he whispered, once she reached his seat. 

She squeezed his hand. “Thanks so much. I don’t want to miss Teddy’s recital.” 

Harry chuckled under his breath. “And he probably would never forgive you for it.” 

She rolled her eyes, taking her seat. “I wouldn’t be surprised. I say he gets it from you.” 

“Hey,” he whined. 


	23. it looks good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 32\. 'It looks good on you'

Harry stared at the sapphire necklace Hermione had just put on. The teardrop stone rested nicely below her collarbone. 

**“It looks good on you.”** He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the birthmark on her shoulder. He flattened his hands against her stomach.

Hermione tugged his sleeve. “You look very handsome.” 

He smiled. “I gotta keep up with my beautiful -” 

“Harry, Hermione, come on!” Teddy zoomed into the room, his dress robes flapping around him. “We’re going to be late!” 

He kissed the side of her neck and then reached out for Teddy when he zoomed past them again. 


	24. you can borrow mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 20\. 'You can borrow mine.'

Harry slipped his jacket off and pulled it over her shoulders.  **“You can borrow mine.”**

Hermione shivered. “What about you?” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his head into her neck. “I’ll just share your body heat.” 

She scoffed. “It would have worked better the other way around.” She huffed into his chest, “why is it so cold?” 

“It’s an excuse to cuddle,” he said. 

“Teddy’s class needs to end. I just want to go home.” 

Harry smiled. “He’ll probably want to play a new song he’s learned today.” 

She sighed, content. “I’m totally fine with that.” 


	25. i saved a piece for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 9\. 'I saved a piece for you'

Hermione stabbed into her slice of tiramisu and smiled at her family and friends who were attempting to settle the children down at the table toe at their chocolate cake. 

The adults had tiramisu because it was Andromeda’s favorite. 

Harry stumbled toward her, frazzled. He had been tasked with getting Teddy to sit down and eat either his slice of chocolate cake or the pizza he’d stacked on his plate. 

She chuckled and picked up another plate.  **“I saved a piece for you.’**

He sighed. “Thank goodness. Who knew Teddy would fight over cake?”

Hermione nudged his shoulder. He smiled. 


	26. one more chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 30\. "One more chapter"

Harry leaned against the open doorway and watched Hermione as she curled further into the armchair. Her red knit blanket lifted, exposing her toes. 

“Hermione, come to bed.”

**“One more chapter,”** she muttered.

“It’ll still be here tomorrow.” He padded across the floor. 

“But, it’s your book, I have to read it.”

He set his hands on the arms of the chair. “I miss you. Come to bed.” 

She closed the notebook and set it aside. She peered up at him. “I’m so proud of you.”

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you, love. Now, will you please come to bed?” 


	27. you're important too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 86\. 'You're important too'

“I know a lot of things are going on right now,” Harry grasped Hermione’s shoulders. “You have a lot on your plate.  **You’re important too.”** He caressed her cheek and tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“It’s okay to take a break. Set the worry and stress aside.” 

Hermione sighed. “I know that but I can relax once it’s all over.” 

“You don’t need to wait. You know, taking a step back could give you fresh perspectives. Give that great mind a rest.” 

She wrapped her arms around his torso. “Why are you so brilliant?” 

“You rubbed off on me.” 


	28. pullover let me drive for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 1\. "Pullover. Let me drive for a while."

Harry rested his hand over her wrist. **“Pullover. Let me drive for a while.”**

“It’s fine, Harry. I can drive the rest of the way.” 

“I’m sure you can, but I want you to rest.” He looked over his shoulder, Teddy had fallen asleep in his car seat. “It’s quiet and calm now. It’s the best time to rest.” 

Hermione slowly pulled over to the side and she and Harry switched sides. 

Before she was buckled back in she leaned over her seat and tried to movie Teddy so he wasn’t so squashed against the side of his car seat. 


	29. i noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 89\. "I noticed"

“Your hair looks good.” Harry slid into the empty chair across from her. 

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, “I got a haircut.” 

Harry nodded.  **“I noticed.”** He passed her a chocolate chip muffin. “Have you done something else with your hair?” 

Hermione split her muffin. “Why? Does it look bad?” 

“No, no,” Harry shifted in his seat. “It’s just the way it rests around your face now. I like it. I mean, it doesn’t matter if I like it, I just - it looks good.” 

Hermione flushed. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, his red face matching hers. 


	30. don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 39\. "Don't cry"

**“Don’t cry,”** Hermione whispered. “If you start crying then I’m going to start crying.” 

Harry shook his head. He reached out and set his hands on her waist. “I’m going to cry. They’re happy tears anyway.” 

She stepped closer, trailing her hands up his chest. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and rested her other hand against his cheek. “You’re happy?”

A silly smile spread across his face. “Beyond happy. Ecstatic.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Clumsy steps approached them. Teddy stood beside them. “Up?” 

Harry picked him up. “Teddy, wanna be a big brother?” 


	31. take mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 73\. "Take mine"

Harry bit back a chuckle and held out his slice of cake.  **“Take mine.”**

Hermione’s pout slipped away. “What about you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I already had a slice. Or two.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He laughed aloud this time. “Here. it’s delicious. Ron did a good job.” 

She took the offered slice of cake and took a bite. “He’s definitely gotten better. I think I’m going to ask him to make a cake for my birthday.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Harry rubbed his finger along the side of her cheek. “Some icing there.” 


	32. i made your favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 15\. "I made your favorite"

**“I made your favorite.”** Hermione rocked back and forth on her feet, hands clutched behind her back. But her eyes flickered between the table and Harry. 

Harry arrived and immediately thrown his cloak over the sofa. “Did you?” 

She nodded. “It’s a special occasion. I wanted it to be perfect so I asked Ron for a little help.” 

Harry walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Thank you, Mai.” 

She kissed the underside of his jaw. “Tell me about your day while we dig in.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He kissed the top of her head. 


	33. i picked these for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 43\. "I picked these for you"

Harry returned to the common room. He quickly scanned the room, looking for Hermione. 

She was tucked away by the window, burrowed beneath piles of blankets. 

Harry walked across the room and settled against the windows. “How are you feeling?” 

She sniffed. “Tired. How was Hogsmeade?”

“Not the same without you.” Harry held up a paper bag.  **“I picked these for you.”**

She perked up. “Thank you, Harry.” 

“Of course. I hope I got the right ones.” 

Hermione dumped the candies on her lap, picking out two caramels. She handed one to Harry. “You got all my favorites. Thank you.” 


	34. do you want to come too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 78\. 'Do you want to come too?'

Hermione read over the text message her dad hand just sent. He was about to buy tickets for the football game and wanted to know if she would like to go too. 

“My dad invited me to the football game on Sunday,” she told Harry. 

Harry sat at the table, reading over the day’s newspaper. “Are you going to go?” 

She nodded. “ **Do you want to come too**? I know you like watching the matches live.” 

He leaned back in his chair and grinned. “I do like going to football matches. We can feel like normal people when we go.” 


	35. can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 14\. "Can I have this dance?"

The slow music surrounded them, blanketing them with comfort. Harry scanned the dance floor and then the numerous round tables that seated guests. 

He spotted Hermione, carefully passing over a sleeping Teddy into Andromeda’s arms. 

They began talking about something, but most of his concentration was focused on not tripping over his own feet and the way Hermione’s midnight colored dress hugged her figure. 

Arriving beside her, he tapped her shoulder and said,  **“can I have this dance?”**

She smiled brightly. Her long brown hair moved about her shoulders. “Yes.” 

Hand in hand, he led her to the dance floor. 


	36. good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 95\. "Good luck"

Harry walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. His gaze set on the floor and mind concentrated on the sound of their feet against the hard floor. 

“I know you’ll do brilliantly, but,” Hermione said softly, “ **good luck.** ” 

The fat lady’s portrait came into view. 

“Not only are you an exceptional player but a good teammate too. I know you’ll be a great captain.” 

Harry felt his face heat up. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome,” Hermione continued. “It’s the truth though. I probably shouldn’t be stroking your ego too much.” 

Harry snorted. Hermione’s quizzical look made him shake his head. 


	37. is your seatbelt on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 80\. "Is your seatbelt on?"

Harry slid into the driver’s seat. He looked over his shoulder, checking and double-checking that they had all their gear. The tent was in the boot of the car, along with their sleeping bags. Not that they were going to do much ‘sleeping’. 

He shook the thought of away. 

He moved to start the car and froze. He turned to Hermione.  **“Is your seatbelt on?”**

She pulled on her seatbelt. “Sure is.” 

“Good.” He started the car.

“Harry, are you forgetting something?”

“Damn, I knew it.” He glanced around the car. “What did I forget?”

“You need your seatbelt, Harry.”


	38. i did the dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 67\. "I did the dishes"

Harry wiped the dishes with a towel, making sure there wasn’t water left. Sometimes, washing and drying by magic didn’t work well all the time. Once assured, he put all the dishes away and wiped down the counters.

He heard the floo turn on. He tossed the towel aside and went to stand by the kitchen island. 

Hermione walked in slowly, fatigue clearly lined her features. 

“Hey, love.” 

She smiled and set the take-out on the island. “They had your favorite.”

“Perfect.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “ **I did the dishes** . Now, we can just sit and relax.” 


	39. it can wait until tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 62\. "It can wait until tomorrow"

Harry stepped aside as Hermione hurried past him, carrying a box full of goody bags. 

“Hermione,” he called out. 

She set the box on the entryway table. “Should I leave this here? Maybe I should keep it hidden until after the cake.” 

“Hermione!” 

She looked over her shoulder. 

**“It can wait until tomorrow.”**

“But, there’s still more we can do.” 

He smiled. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. “The party starts at 3 pm tomorrow. Now, let’s just rest. Please.” 

She sighed. “Oh, alright. But, If the party flops it’s your fault.” 

“I’ll take full blame.” 


	40. be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 90\. "Be careful"

Hermione watched Harry as he hurried to get dressed. They had both been in a deep sleep when an emergency call from the DMLE roused them. 

She stood up and slipped on her dressing gown. 

Harry buckled his boots and then hurried to the closet for his cloak. “Don’t wait up for me,” he said carefully. “By the sound of Robards’ voice, this might end up being a very long night.” 

She fastened the top button of his cloak.  **“Be careful.”**

He kissed her cheek. “Aren’t I always careful?”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. 


	41. i'll pick it up after work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 61\. "I'll pick it up after work?"

Harry stepped into the cold London air and quickly dialed Hermione. She picked up after three rings. 

“Hey, Harry.” 

“Hello, love. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Horrible. I’m so bored. I want to get up and do things but whenever I try to sit up I feel nauseous.” 

“Have you been drinking that tea your mum gave you?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “you know what sounds good right now?”

“What?”

“Those lemon shortbread cookies from that place down the street from work.” 

“Oh? A box of 24?” He bit back a smile. “ **I’ll pick it up after work.** ” 

“Thank you, Harry.” 


	42. i'm sorry i didn't mean to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 26\. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

Hermione wrung her hands together.  **“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.** ”

Harry held up his mangled Quidditch gloves. “I just - what happened?”

“I put it in the washing machine. I was doing a load and thought it would be okay to wash a few of your things too. I didn’t know that would happen.”

“I honestly didn’t know either.” He tossed his gloves aside and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. “I appreciate you trying to help. Next time, I guess we’ll check the care directions.” 

“Well, how do you wash them usually?”

“Uh… I don’t.” 

She stilled. “Wait, what?” 


	43. i'm sorry for your loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 10\. "I'm sorry for your loss"
> 
> NOTE: This one is kind of sad and references/alludes to a pet/familiar death

“Is this normal?” Hermione flipped the piece of paper on the table, playing with the folded end. She sniffed loudly. 

“Of course it is. He was a big part of your life. He loved you and you loved him.” He switched to the seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  **“I’m sorry for your loss.”**

“I’m going to miss him so much.” 

“I know, love.” He placed his free hand over hers. “You two had great years together. Don’t forget the happy times you had together.” 

She nodded. “I don’t want to. He’ll always be with me.” 


	44. have a good day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 6\. "Have a great day at work"

Harry poured coffee into Hermione’s favorite travel mug and proceeded to fix it up the way she liked. He could hear her shoes clack against the hardwood floors and briefly wondered if she decided to wear that pencil skirt. 

She strolled into the kitchen, long brown hair pulled into a snug bun. Perfectly pressed green blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. 

He set her lunch bag on the counter and held out the travel mug of coffee.  **“Have a good day at work.”**

She smiled, her shoulders drooping with relief. “Thank you so much, Harry.” 

He kissed her cheek. 


	45. it's two sugars, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 64\. "It's two sugars, right?"

Hermione poured them both a cup of tea. She dipped a small spoon into the sugar bowl.  **“It’s two sugars, right?”**

Harry nodded. 

She stirred two scoops of sugar into his tea. Once done, she handed him the cup. 

He thanked her and took a small sip. 

“So, what have you decided?” She asked. 

“Well, I’ve never been anywhere outside Britain,” he said slowly, “I’m okay with going anywhere.”

She nodded. “Do you have a preference? Would you like to visit a beach or see sights?”

He hummed under his breath. “A beach would be nice.” 

“It does sound nice.” 


	46. it brings out your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 56\. "It brings out your eyes"

Harry pulled on his dress shirt. “I look silly.”

“No, no.” Hermione pushed his hands away, smoothing out the front of his shirt. “You look very handsome.” 

“I feel like I’m dressing up,” he grumbled. 

“Well, technically we are dressing up. It is an important day. We have to look the part.” Hermione’s hands trailed down his arms and squeezed the tips of his fingers. “You look great.  **It brings out your eyes.** ” 

He sighed. “If you say so.” 

Hermione shook her head. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “I do say so.” 

He chuckled under his breath. 


	47. i think you're beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 50\. "I think you're beautiful"

“You know, based on mythology the Trojan War began because Prince Paris took Helen from the king of Sparta. Her beauty sent men to war,” Hermione said softly while gazing up at the painting before them. 

“ **I think you’re beautiful** ,” Harry whispered. 

She blushed. She bumped their shoulders together. “Oh? Would my beauty make you go to war?” 

“Well, if someone took you from me, I’d fight back. But it wouldn’t be because of your beauty.” His fingers brushed against hers. “Did the King of Sparta love Helen?” 

“He fought ten years for her.” 

“I think I’d do that too.” 


	48. call me if you need anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 77\. "Call me if you need anything"

“Crookshanks has enough food for when I come back.” Hermione walked around the kitchen island. 

Harry stepped back, making sure she didn’t accidentally step on his toes. 

“Just pick up any mail and take out the bins to make it look like someone is still here,” she added. 

“I could just crash here,” he said carefully.

“That too.” She set her hands on her hips. “I think that’s it.”

He reached out and pulled her toward him. “ **Call me if you need anything** ,” he said. 

“I should be saying that.” 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”


	49. i believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 93\. "I believe in you"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly exhaled. 

“Hermione?” Harry whispered. 

“What if I completely mess up?” She wrung her hands together. “What if, I go up there, I open my mouth and no words come out?” 

“You’ve been practicing for weeks. With me. With Ron. Hell, you even dragged yourself in front of Andromeda to practice. You got this.”

“I’m going to mess this up.” Her shoulders drooped. 

“Only if you think so.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 

She pursed her lips. 

“ **I believe in you** ,” he said. 

She smiled. “I got this.”


	50. i like your laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 38\. "I like your laugh"

Ron had just finished telling a story, making everyone at the table erupt in laughter, but Harry’s attention was on Hermione, who was sitting beside him. 

More drinks arrived. 

She handed him the bottle of hard cider and caught his eye. “What?”

“ **I like your laugh** ,” he stated simply. 

She blushed. 

He turned slightly, resting his hand on her thigh. He tucked his head by her ear so only she could hear what he said. “Your blush is pretty cute too.”

“Harry,” she squeaked jabbed him in the stomach, “shut it.” 

He laughed aloud and leaned back in his chair. 


	51. you're warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 70\. "You're warm"
> 
> We're officially halfway through! I hope y'all have been enjoying these drabbles just as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

Hermione crawled onto the sofa, tucking herself in between Harry’s body and the back of the sofa. She hummed under her breath, “ **you’re warm.** ”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “You’re freezing. What were you doing?” 

“I went to get the mail.” She rested her head on his chest, setting her ear above his heart. 

“What and you forgot a jumper?” He rubbed her arm. 

“It was going to be real quick.”

“Sure,  _ real _ quick. What do you want to watch?” Harry clicked through the channels. “Scary movie?” 

“Yeah, we’re already cuddled up.” 

“I’ll keep you safe and warm.” 


	52. i brought you an umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 96\. "I brought you an umbrella"

Hermione walked through the corridor, greeting Harry’s coworkers, at least the ones she knew. She stopped beside the open doorway of his office and knocked on the wall. 

Harry perked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He smiled. “This is a nice surprise.” 

She walked to his desk, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  **“I brought you an umbrella.”**

“Yeah?” He stood and joined her in front of his desk.

“It’s pouring outside. I wasn’t sure if you were heading out today.” 

He squeezed her hand. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 


	53. try some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 27\. "Try some"

“I should have got here earlier.” Hermione slouched in her seat. She gazed longingly at the plated desserts on the table, eyeing Harry’s dish particularly. 

Harry chuckled lightly.  **“Try some.”** He pushed his plate toward her. 

“You sure?” She tapped the top of the cake with her fork. 

“I want you to try it.” 

She cut into the cake and scooped it onto her fork. She took a bite. Her eyes widened. “Oh, this is so delicious. Where did they get it?”

Harry shifted in his seat. “I made it. Do you like it?”

“You made it? It’s so good!” 


	54. sorry i'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 13\. "Sorry I'm late"

Hermione checked her wristwatch one more time. It was barely a few minutes past the hour, but it was still a little odd to see that she was there before Harry. 

Heavy footing skidded across the ground.  **“Sorry, I’m late.”** Harry pulled the chair away from the table. 

She shook her head. “It’s okay. We still have plenty of time.” 

“I just don’t like being late when I’m meeting up with you,” he quickly glanced over the small menu. 

“What do you mean?”

“This is the only time we get together during the week. I don’t want to waste it.” 


	55. i'll walk you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 5\. "I'll walk you home"

Hermione gathered up her notes and textbooks and stuffed them neatly into her backpack. “I think we got a lot of things covered today. I’m sure you’ll do well on your next test.” 

Harry nodded. “With all the help you’ve given me, I’m sure I will. If not, I’m really sorry.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushed. 

**“I’ll walk you home.”** Harry jumped to his feet, pushing his things into his own backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

He shifted on his feet. “Sure, but I want to.” 

She smiled. “Thank you.” 


	56. you might like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 21\. "You might like this"

Harry gulped down half a glass of milk. “Everything tastes so good.” 

Hermione chuckled. “You should probably take a break. You’re going to make yourself sick eating all these sweets.” 

He shook his head. “What? No. It’s not every day I get a chance to taste your baking. Everyone else gets to it before I get some.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s true.” 

He rubbed his hands together. “What’s next?”

**“You might like this.”** She pushed a tray with brownies nicely cut into squares. “It’s a chocolate brownie with dark chocolate drizzle.” 

“You know the way to my heart.” 


	57. you can go first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 46\. "You can go first"

Harry watched Hermione open and close her notebook. He knew at least one page was filled with questions for Prof. McGonagall about coursework and potential jobs that she could find fulfillment in. 

There were two other Gryffindor’s waiting to speak with their head of house and they didn’t seem very eager to head in. 

**“You can go first,”** he offered, catching her hand as she moved to open her notebook again.

She peered into his eyes. “You sure?”

He nodded. “Besides, those two don’t look ready at all and maybe I can think of some questions while you’re in there.” 


	58. well what do you want to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 29\. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Harry secured the paper bracelet around Hermione’s wrist, his fingers lingered a moment on her skin. He cleared his throat.  **“Well, what do you want to do?”**

She tucked her arm around his. “Should we go through the haunted house first or the corn maze?” 

He looked over the top of her head, eyeing the haunted house with distaste. “Do you think the haunted house is scary?” 

She shrugged. “How about the corn maze first then and we’ll listen for other people’s thoughts on the haunted house.” 

He smiled. “That sounds like a good plan.” 

“Then, we’ll get candy apples.” 


	59. you can have half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 11 "You can have half"

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” Harry chuckled as Hermione tried to catch her breath. He had watched her jog around the corner and to the bus stop. 

She held onto his arm and attempted to calm her breathing down. “I went to bed late last night. I woke up on time this morning, but I got distracted.” 

“By what? That book you checked out from the library?” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Her already red cheeks got redder. “Maybe.” 

“Here,” he broke his muffin in two,  **“you can have half.”**

“Thank you, Harry.” 


	60. you don't have to say anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 58\. "You don't have to say anything"

Harry slowly walked to the window seat, briefly glancing over to make sure none of their housemates were looking in their direction. “Hey,” he said. He draped the knit blanket over Hermione’s legs. 

**“You don’t have to say anything,”** she said softly. 

He scooted in beside her. “Okay.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “What they said wasn’t true,” he said after a few moments of silence. 

She tucked her face into his chest. “I know. It just hurts to hear it sometimes. I’m really okay though.” 

“We all love you and besides Gryffindor House always has your back.” 


	61. cross my heart and hope to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 63\. "Cross my heart and hope to die"

Hermione squealed and ran out of Harry’s hold. Her feet sunk into the wet sand and she let herself drop onto the beach blanket they had spread out. 

Harry bounded after her, dropping to his knees beside her. 

“No,” she whined. “Don’t tickle me.”

He laid down beside her. “Alright, I won’t.” 

She pouted. “Promise?” 

**“Cross my heart and hope to die.”** He wrapped his arm around her waist. “I just want to hold you.” 

She tapped his chest. “Is that what this is?”

He nibbled on her shoulder. “Yes. It has nothing to do with the bikini you’re wearing.” 


	62. sit down i'll get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 53\. "Sit down I'll get it."

Hermione sighed heavily. She leaned back on the sofa and placed a warm compress over her eyes. 

Just then the doorbell rang. She let out a long groan. She moved to stand, but Harry stomped into the room. 

**“Sit down. I’ll get it.”**

He moved past the sitting room. Moments later he returned with two pizza boxes. “Sustenance!” He announced. 

“Thank goodness.” She sat up and smiled when she noticed Harry already set out two slices on a plate for her. 

“Get some food in you, take medicine, and take it easy for the rest of the night, okay, Hermione?”


	63. it reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 2\. "It reminded me of you"

Harry carefully crept toward the table. Hermione was hunched over a textbook, her eyes roaming over the words in a hurry. He didn’t want to disrupt her, but he knew she’d been revising for hours. Her mind needed a break. 

He sat down in the seat across from her as quietly as he could and set his small gift before her. 

She looked up after a minute, a smile on her face. But then her attention fell onto the small stuffed otter. “What’s this?”

He shrugged.  **“It reminded me of you.”**

“It’s so cute.” She squeezed one of its paws. 


	64. i'll help you study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 65\. "I'll help you study"

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, making him jump. He set his hands down in his lap, away from his previous task of pulling his hair. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. She sat down beside him, offering him a warm muffin she had taken from breakfast. She motioned to the array of books and parchment scattered in front of him.  **“I’ll help you study.”**

He took the muffin. “I can’t ask you to do that. You already help so much.” 

“That’s the thing. I like helping and if I have a good grasp of the material. Besides, it’ll be a good review.”


	65. take a deep breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 98\. "Take a deep breath"

Harry stepped into the kitchen and jumped back at the sight of Hermione, who was pacing around the center island, frantic and muttering. 

“Are you alright?”

She looked as if she wanted to pull on the ends of her hair. “Where? I have no idea where it could be!”

“Hermione?” He stepped up, cautiously. “Hey.” He set his hands on her shoulders and felt relieved when he felt her relax in his hold.  **“Take a deep breath.”**

Hermione followed his suggestion. “Oh, I think it’s in my car.” She stepped back but paused to kiss him quickly. “Thank you, Harry.”


	66. i want you to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 92\. "I want you to be happy"

“Hermione.” Harry walked to her until the tips of his boots tapped against hers. “I can see your thinking hard. What is it?” 

She pushed her hair behind her ear. “It’s nothing.” She frowned at the sight of his skeptical look. “Alright, I’m nervous.”

“You’re nervous?” he chuckled. “It’s  _ my _ first day as Head Auror.” 

“I’m just worried you’ll get hurt. I know you’ve wanted this and even though I am nervous,” she took a deep breath,  **“I want you to be happy.”**

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Have a little faith in me.”

“I do have faith!”


	67. you can do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 94\. "You can do it."

Harry tapped his fingers against the plastic cake box that currently housed the pumpkin pie he and Hermione had made. 

Hermione pushed the car door closed with her hip. **“You can do it.”** She held the container with her Waldorf salad. “It’s just my mum and dad.”

He bit back a groan. “You know I have every right to be nervous.”

“They know you, Harry.”

“Yes, I know, but I’m coming to a family dinner as your, you know,” he trailed away. 

She giggled. “My boyfriend?”

He blushed. 

She kissed the underside of his jaw. “Your nervousness is rather endearing.” 


	68. i bought you a ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 69\. "I bought you a ticket"

Hermione dropped the magazine she was reading on the table. “I can’t believe it.”

Harry looked up from the paper he was reading. “What is it?”

“My favorite band is going to be in London. I had no idea and now it looks like the show is sold out.” 

Harry leaned forward, skimming over the magazine. “You didn’t get tickets?”

She shook her head. “Maybe next time, I guess.”

He gulped.  **“I bought you a ticket,”** he stammered, “well, I got us tickets. I thought maybe we could go together. Since you like them so much.”

“You’re the best, Harry!”


	69. just because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 24\. "Just because"

“What’s all this?” Harry slipped his scarf off and hung his coat on the hook by the laundry room door. His eyes skimmed over the array of food over the kitchen counters. “Did you get pumpkin pie? Why?”

Hermione shrugged.  **“Just because.”**

“Sure.” He walked further until he cornered her beside the corner counter. “What’s going on?”

She set her hands against his chest. “I know you’ve had a tough week and I just wanted to get you a treat.” She kissed his cheek. “See? Just because.”

He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. “You’re the sweetest.” 


	70. is this okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 42\. "Is this okay?"

Harry rocked back and forth on his feet and smiled as he watched Hermione twirl in front of him. 

**“Is this okay?”** She held her hands out, gesturing to her maroon dress. 

“You look wonderful. Is that a new dress?”

She nodded. “Do you like it?”

“I do, but do you like it? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He watched as she tucked her coat over her arm. 

“I love it. Besides, I like how it -”

“- swishes around?” He laughed. 

“Yes,” she admitted. “It’s fun.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 


	71. watch your step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 17\. "Watch your step"

A light powder of snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts and reaching out toward Hogsmeade. 

The trail leading to the wizarding village was clear of snow, but still rather slick. 

**“Watch your step,”** Harry said, holding out his hand. 

Hermione threaded their fingers together. “It’s beautiful today.”

He smiled, appreciating the feel of her hand in his. “Sure is.” 

“Where should we go first?” Hermione pushed her hair over one shoulder. “Zonko’s? Spintwitches?”

“Spintwitches,” Harry said. “Since, you said you’d go flying with me. We need to pick out a nice set of gloves.”

Hermione groaned. 

“Come on. You promised.” 


	72. i'll meet you halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 72\. "I'll meet you halfway"

“Where are you?” Harry held his mobile to his ear. He dug his free hand into his jacket pocket, trying to stop himself from fidgeting. 

“I had some errands to run for my mum. I’m heading toward the museum now.”

**“I’ll meet you halfway.”** He looked up and down the street. “Wait for me at Elephant and Castle?”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you there. And Harry? There’s no need to hurry. We have all day together.”

She hung up. 

Harry slipped his mobile into his pocket. He took a deep breath and sprinted down the road toward the train station. 


	73. i want you to have this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 76\. "I want you to have this"

Harry hesitated in the kitchen. He lingered by the sidewall and watched Hermione make the finishing touches on her signature egg custard tart. 

“Harry, what’s on your mind?” She set the dish on the table. 

He walked up to her. “Let me see your hand.” 

She looked at him quizzically but did what he asked. 

“This is a little cheesy.” His cheeks began to flush.  **“I want you to have this.”**

He set a miniature Firebolt in her open palm. A keychain was tied to the end of the broom. 

“Harry -?”

“You’ve always looked out for me. Thank you, Hermione.” 


	74. it's okay i couldn't sleep anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 16\. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Hermione poured some hot chocolate into her favorite mug. It was just a little past midnight and the harsh wind was rattling against the windows.

“Hermione?” Harry walked into the kitchen. 

She jumped slightly. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

He shook his head.  **“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”** He walked further into the kitchen. “Is there enough hot chocolate for me?”

She grabbed his favorite mug and poured some hot chocolate for him. 

“Is it the storm or something else?” He asked.

“The storm,” she said softly. 

They walked to the sitting room and cuddled on the loveseat. 


	75. did you get my letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 47\. "Did you get my letter?"

Harry waited outside Hogsmeade’s Post Office, the spot he and Hermione had agreed to meet. 

“Hi, Harry.” Hermione jogged up to him. 

He didn’t fight his smile. “Hey, love.” He kissed her cheek.  **“Did you get my letter?”**

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she was fighting a slight grin. “Which one?”

His face began to flush. “The one I sent this morning.” 

She tapped her chin. “Was it the one about lunch? Or what you wanted to do -”

He pulled her to his chest. “Lunch,” he stammered. “I want to treat you to lunch.” 

She smiled. “That sounds lovely, Harry.”


	76. stay there. i'm coming to get you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 83\. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

“Wait, what did you say?” Hermione squinted into the dark. She held the phone close to her ear. Maybe if it was closer to her head she could understand him better. 

“I lost my keys,” Harry slurred. 

She held back a laugh. “Your keys? House keys? Car keys?”

“Keys, Hermione!”

“Alright.” She got up from the bed and began looking for her shoes. It seemed Dean’s stag party got a little out of control.  **“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”**

Harry hummed over the line. She heard Ron shout. “Did you tell her?”

Harry gasped. “Mai, I love you.”


	77. i'll drive you to the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 44\. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

“Alright, mum. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.” Hermione put her mobile away and sighed heavily. 

“How’s your dad?” Harry threw away their take out containers. 

“He’s still in surgery, but he should be out in an hour or so.” Hermione bit her lip. 

**“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”** Harry grabbed her car keys, his jacket, and her jumper. “We should be with your mum.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can go.” 

“I’m gonna do it. You’re distracted right now. Besides, I want to see how your mum is doing.” 

Hermione sniffed. “Thank you, Harry.” 


	78. i don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 55\. "I don't mind."

“The seminar is really long,” Harry told her. “I don’t want to make you wait or get bored.” 

Hermione shook her head.  **“I don’t mind.”** She zipped up the backpack he had packed for his training and seminar. “Besides, we’re in Paris. I did tag along.” She smiled sheepishly at his knowing look. “I’m not going to complain about you not spending time with me considering you’re here for work. This way I can go see things I know you’ll probably find boring.”

“Thank you for understanding.” He took the backpack. “I’ll tell you about the seminar when I return.” 


	79. take my seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 8\. "Take my seat"

Harry glanced over his shoulder again, looking for Hermione. It was late and the rehearsal was going to start any minute. He was surprised she wasn’t there yet. He hoped nothing had happened. 

Seconds later, Hermione stumbled into the hall. She gazed over the room, seeming to sigh in relief when she saw him. 

He stood up as she hurried over to him.  **“Take my seat,”** he whispered.

“You sure?” Hermione kissed his cheek. 

He smiled. “Fine, I’ll just make another one.” He flicked his wand and conjured another chair. “Happy now?”

“Very.” She sat down in the offered seat. 


	80. wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 59\. "Wow"

Harry tapped his fingers against his leg, fighting the urge to tap his feet. He was nervous, but he didn’t want Hermione’s parents or Hermione to know. 

He just wanted their evening to go well. 

He glanced one more time at his dress shirt and trousers, making sure he still looked well-dressed. 

“Be home by 10 p.m., young lady,” he heard Hermione’s dad say. 

“I will, dad. See you later.” Hermione walked into the sitting room. 

He gulped.  **“Wow.”**

She chuckled lightly, making her dress swish back and forth. “How do I -”

“Beautiful,” he blurted.

She kissed his cheek. 


	81. i'll pick you up at the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 97\. "I'll pick you up at the airport."

“So why are you flying in instead of taking a portkey?” Harry switched to the speaker and began to put the groceries away. 

“Turned out to be a whole lot cheaper,” Hermione’s voice crackled over the line. 

**“I’ll pick you up at the airport.”** Harry pushed the milk into the fridge. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can get a taxi or apparate.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be tired. Besides, why pay for a taxi when I can pick you up.”

“I suppose.” 

“Just let me do it.”

She chuckled over the line. “Alright, alright.” 


	82. it doesn't bother me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 85\. "It doesn't bother me."

Harry slumped onto the sofa, cuddling around Hermione’s form. She was curled up with the knitted blanket her mum had made for her birthday. The room was warm and even the fire was crackling on the other side of the room and yet Harry’s hands were still cold. 

He burrowed beneath the blanket, accidentally touching her waist. He hissed and pulled away. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Hermione grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist. 

“My hands are cold.” 

**“It doesn’t bother me.”** She resettled. “What should we watch now? I’m kind of in the mood for a Christmas movie.” 


	83. have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 52\. "Have fun."

“Hermione,” Harry’s eyes widened. “I can’t possibly take these. Wait, you want me to go without you?”

She squeezed his arm. “Tickets to the Quidditch Club Cup Final? Really, Harry? I want you to go with someone who will have more fun than I will.”

He stammered. “But, this is way too much.”

“Why? It’s your favorite sport and the finals take place in Hamburg. It’s not that far.”

“Still. I didn’t get -”

**“Have fun.”** She hugged him fiercely. “I got them for you because I love you.”

He kissed her hard. “You’re the best, Hermione.” 

“I know!” She chuckled. 


	84. i dreamt about you last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 7\. "I dreamt about you last night"

Harry glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye. She’d been looking toward him every minute or so, opening and closing her mouth as if she were about to say something. 

“Alright, what is it?” He blurted. 

Hermione’s cheeks began to flush.  **“I dreamt about you last night.”**

“What?” He felt his face get hot. 

“It wasn’t weird or anything,” she added. “You came to visit me at my parents' house and dream-me found that really odd, but you had Crookshanks in your arms.”

“Was I bringing him back?”

She nodded. “It felt so real. I was very confused.” 


	85. after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 35\. "After you"

Harry could practically feel Hermione’s excitement. It seemed to buzz around her. He briefly wondered if this is what she felt whenever he dragged her to Quidditch final match or to see a football match in a packed stadium. 

She also didn’t notice how hard she was pulling on his arm and he’d laugh out loud at his predicament, but he wasn’t too sure if she’d be embarrassed or not. 

They reached the double doors. A bright banner hung above them and it read, ‘Mummies - Where the Mundane Meets Magical.’ 

He set his hand on her lower back.  **“After you.”**


	86. can i hold your hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 19\. "Can I hold your hand?"

Their date was going well. Harry picked Hermione up from her parents’ house, greeted the doctors’ Grangers with a smile and a hello, and gave Hermione the bouquet - all without tripping over himself and words. 

They had an early dinner at a local bistro and were now walking side by side through the neighborhood market. Hermione’s mum mentioned it was decorated nicely for the holidays. 

Hermione looked so pretty. Her cheeks slightly pink from the cold, a knit hat on her head. 

He took a deep breath and said,  **“can I hold your hand?”**

She smiled. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	87. that's okay, i bought two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 34\. "That's okay, I bought two."

Harry ran up the stairs, apologizing to anyone he accidentally bumped into. This was the worst day for him to be late. It was the British and Irish League Club Finals - Holyhead Harpies vs. Montrose Magpies. A work meeting had run a little late and there he was, scrambling to make it on time. 

He burst into the family and friends suite and immediately fell into the seat beside Hermione, who was biting back a grin. 

He kissed her cheek. “I didn’t get your -”

She held a box of snacks.  **“That’s okay, I bought two.”**

“One for you and me?”


	88. no reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 71\. "No reason"

Hermione slowly sat up and stuffed her feet into her fuzzy slippers. She could smell freshly made coffee, bacon, and sausage. She snuggled into her dressing gown and walked out of the bedroom, following the smell of breakfast. 

Harry was at the stove, his back to her, slowly swaying to the soft music playing from the radio. 

“Morning.” She joined him and kissed his cheek. “What’s this all about?”

He shrugged.  **“No reason.”**

“Really?” She slipped her hand beneath his top, relishing in the feel of his warm skin against hers. 

Harry smiled. “I think we deserve a well-rounded breakfast.”


	89. take my jacket, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 12\. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

Harry sighed deeply. “I forgot to get the brown sugar.”

“I can go pick it up.” Hermione grabbed her purse. “Anything else?” 

“You sure? I can go to the store.”

Hermione set her hand against his chest. “You’re in the zone right now. I’ll go.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek. He grabbed his jacket from the hook beside the pantry.  **“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”**

She bit back a smile. 

“I’ll make a list.” Harry searched for a paper and pen. 

She put on his jacket and took a deep breath, appreciating the lingering smell of his cologne. 


	90. it's not heavy. i'm stronger than i look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 22\. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

Harry ripped off the tape from the box. Hermione really did have a ton a books. Where exactly were they going to put them all?

“Excuse me, Crookshanks.” Hermione walked into the room, a large box in her arms. 

“Mai, let me help you.” He got to his feet and readied to rush over to her.

**“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”**

He watched as she walked to the side table, setting the box on top. “Did you use a charm?”

She shook her head. “I already had it in my arms before I remembered. It wasn’t far.”


	91. i'll do it for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 48\. "I'll do it for you."

Hermione sighed deeply. She snapped the folder closed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“What is it?” Harry settled beside her. His chest bumped into her arm. 

“Mr. Roberts, again. I need to drop this off at his office, but I need to clock out and head over to my parents’ house. They’re expecting me.”

Harry held his hand out.  **“I’ll do it for you.”**

She smiled. “Really? Harry, thank you so much.” 

He briefly looked around, seeing that the close was clear, he kissed her on the cheek. “Anything for you, Mai. Tell your parents I said hello.”


	92. you didn't have to ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 68\. "You didn't have to ask."

Harry trailed his finger over Hermione’s shoulder, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “Are you busy this weekend?” 

She leaned into his touch. “No, why?” 

“Can you come with me to see my aunt and cousin this weekend? They invited me for brunch and I don’t want to go alone.”

She turned slightly, her gaze meeting his. “Of course, I’ll go with you.  **You didn’t have to ask.** ”

He threaded their fingers together. “I need to when it comes to them.” 

“Do you want to go?” 

He shrugged. “I think they want to talk to me about something.” 

“We’ll go.”


	93. here, drink this. you'll feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 18\. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."
> 
> Weekend update! I'll be posting the rest of the drabbles over the next few days because I'll be busy next week.

Harry sunk into the sofa and wrapped a fuzzy blanket around his torso. Hermione was a blurry image “I didn’t know you could make chicken soup.”

“Neither did I,” she said. She sounded far away. 

She appeared beside him on the sofa.  **“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”** She held a flask up to his lips and slowly tipped it forward so he could drink it. 

“Merlin, I feel horrible.” He settled further into the sofa. He felt her hand against his cheek. 

“You’ll be all better soon.”

“Promise?” 

She kissed his forehead. “No cold is bringing Harry Potter down.” 


	94. drive safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 28\. "Drive safely"

“I wish I could go with you.” Harry buttoned up her coat and wrapped her knit scarf around her neck, knotting it expertly against her throat. “You know I’d be joining you if Kingsley hadn’t asked me to join the contingent.” 

“I know, Harry. My parents know too.” She kissed the underside of his jaw. 

**“Drive safely.”** He brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her soundly. “Maybe I’ll be able to meet up with you in a few days?”

“We’d love that. Just don’t force yourself okay? There’s always next time.” 

He kissed her temple. “Right. Next time.” 


	95. stay over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 66\. "Stay over."

The air around them was cold, the heat between them had dissipated. Hermione turned onto her side and watched as the thoughts became obvious on Harry’s face. 

She reached out tentatively, touching his bare arm. 

He scooted closer and turned to face her. 

**“Stay over,”** she whispered. 

He slid his arm over her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. 

She tucked her head under his chin and smiled when he began to trail his fingers through her hair. “Are you okay?”

She kissed his neck. “More than okay. Wonderful.” 

“Yeah?” He tapped his fingers against her back. “Again?”

“Yes.” 


	96. i'll see you later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 88\. "I'll see you later."

Hermione stared at Harry as he stood in the doorway of her office. “Did I forget again?”

He held up her floral lunch box. He walked in and set it on her desk. 

She got to her feet as quickly as she could. “I’m sorry.”

He took her hands in his, kissing each one. “Don’t apologize. It happens. Besides, I work at the same place you do.” 

“Thank you, Harry.”

He kissed her.  **“I’ll see you later.”**

She nodded. 

He didn’t move though. “What would you like for dinner?” 

She shrugged. “PIzza?” 

He chuckled. “Sounds good. I’ll get us pizza.” 


	97. call me when you get home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 49\. "Call me when you get home."

“It’s been a really long day, Harry.” Hermione stepped up to him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  **“Call me when you get home.”**

He nodded, sighing softly. 

“Be sure to follow the healer’s directions.”

He set his hand against her waist. “I will, Hermione. I promise.”

“The directions or calling me when you get home?”

He peered up at her. “Both.” 

“Good.” She grasped his shoulders. “I don’t like seeing you coming back injured.” 

“I know.” He stood up with a groan, pecking her on the cheek. “I could go home with you. Nurse me back to health?”


	98. i was in the neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 88\. "I was in the neighborhood."

“This is a pleasant surprise.” Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him inside. “What’s the occasion?”

He gave her a sheepish smile.  **“I was in the neighborhood.”** He straightened up and held up a pink pastry box. 

Her eyes brightened. 

“I got our favorites.” He set the box on the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa, pulling her down to sit down beside him. “Can we hang out, watch movies, and eat a ton of sweets?”

She nestled into his hold. “That sounds wonderful, especially on a cold day like this. Should we make hot chocolate?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 


	99. look both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 28\. "Look both ways."

“Mai,” Harry mumbled. He clasped Hermione’s hand.  **“Look both ways.”**

Hermione slowed down and looked up from the ground, her attention back to their surroundings. “Sorry.”

Luckily, it wasn’t too crowded today in this part of London, but they still needed to be aware. 

“What’s on your mind?” He squeezed her hand. 

“Nothing and everything?” She sighed. “My boss recommended me to an international coalition working toward better magicals and creature relations, but Kingsley also invited me to work with him during the spring.”

“Which are you more interested in?”

“International coalition. It’s based in Hamburg.”

“Traveling does sound nice.” 


	100. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say ‘i love you’ is a drabble writing challenge I made for myself, using the sentence prompts. I use a random number generator to determine which prompt I write next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [today’s prompt](https://karasunova.tumblr.com/post/624370554080722944/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) 100\. "I love you"

“Are you cold?” Harry stood before Hermione, the tips of their boots meeting. 

“A little.” A white puff of air mingled between them. 

He tugged down her knit cap so that it covered her ears a little better. Holiday music played softly in the background. He briefly wondered if she was willing to have another cup of hot chocolate with him. 

She held his scarf in her gloved hands. “Harry?”

His cheeks felt surprisingly hot. “Yes?”

**“I love you.”**

He gulped and his eyes began to burn and it wasn’t because of the cold. “I love you.” He kissed her. 


End file.
